Touch Me
by The Number VI
Summary: Touch me like you won't be able to touch me again". P3 fic, Pharos x Minato, smut. Seme!Pharos


**This is my first Persona 3 Fic, and it's Pharos x Minato smut! Yes, you read it right, Minato as uke . I made it in a hurry because there's someone request me to make it—if I wouldn't make this fic, she'd die (she said like that, I don't believe it!!). I've made the fic now, so she won't commit suicide, am I right?**

**And I'd like to give thanks to Le Soleil Avant Le Crepuscule for beta-ing this... yes, it's beta-ed. Sorry I forget to give credit before.**

**Disclaimer : First of all, SMT: Persona 3 isn't mine. If it is, it'd be a 'BL-Love-Simulation'.**

12.00, the Dark Hour begins…Minato opened his sleepy eyes, sensing the presence of another person in the room. It was dark, but his vision soon adjusted. There was a little boy with dark-gray hair and light-blue eyes, who he knew as Pharos.

"Hello. We meet again."

Minato blinked._What…?_ He had noticed that today was neither a week before full moon, nor few days after full moon. So why, then, was this boy here?

"You may be curious about my arrival," _Great, he explained already, so I won't have to ask, _thought Minato.

"Uhuhu. This is weird enough, you think? Don't worry. To be honest, I was always with you … but I only came to you when it was about full moon."

Minato was quite confused about this explanation, but didn't dwell on it. Tomorrow was Sunday, anyway, so he had time for a little conversation.

"Hey… I wonder, what do you think of me?"

This question took the sleepy Minato by surprise. However, with Pharos giving him puppy-eyes, he could not avoid it. He rubbed his eyes, and yawned before finally answering the question.

"You're my friend."

"Really? Just your friend…?"

The little boy gazed at him more innocently.

"Am I _just_ your friend…? I didn't mean anything for you?"

"… What are you talking about?"

Pharos didn't answer. Surprisingly, the boy climbed up to Minato's bed and cupped the older boy's cheeks with his two hands.  
"I have always_wanted_ you."

Minato blinked. His expression remained the same, save for his eyes growing bigger. "What…?"

"When I touch you like this, I can't feel your skin… Yet, you can feel my hands, can't you?"  
"… Yes."

"It's because of my body…"

Pharos removed his hands from Minato and sat calmly on the end of the bed.

"I really want to touch you, but because of my body…"

Minato remained calm, trying to hear what Pharos was saying. Unexpectedly, the little boy didn't finish his sentence.  
"I really want to touch you" He repeated.

Minato finally couldn't stand it any longer. "Touch me."

"What?"

"Just touch me. Touch me like you won't be able to touch me again. Maybe then you'll be able to feel my skin sooner."

The little boy's eyes grew wider.  
"Are you serious?"

"I never tried it before, since I can touch everyone—and they can feel me—but I think that'll work. There's always way when you think it will come."

"… Are you serious? You want _me_ to touch _you_?"

_This was weird; what's wrong if Pharos touches me? Sure, he's a mysterious boy, but I don't feel he's a bad boy. He's still a kid, he wouldn't be that dangerous. _Minato didn't understand what the boy was getting at.

Pharos' lips curved to an innocent but still slightly evil grin.

"You really are serious, then? Alright, just lay down, would you?"

"Why do I have to lie down…?"

"No reason, I just feel like seeing you like that. Okay, lie down."

Minato did as Pharos said. He lay back down, waiting calmly for what Pharos would do next.

The little boy chuckled and gently caressed Minato's cheek without feeling anything at all, then let his fingers trail over Minato's neck. Minato let out a little gasp; it tickled him, but he didn't protest.

The little boy looked up at Minato with sad eyes. "I still can't feel…"

Noticing that the little boy was suffering more than himself, Minato forced himself once more to be calm.

"It's okay, just touch me like you won't be able to touch me again."

"I'm trying to…" Pharos smiled sadly. Suddenly, he reached over and undid Minato's shirt-button. The blue-haired boy strangled a surprised gasp and sat up a little.

"What are you—"

"You said I could touch you, right?" Pharos responded innocently. "Your skin isn't just your face and neck, is it?"  
"… Yes, you're right, but isn't it too—"

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

"… Yes, but—"

Minato quickly fell silent as Pharos, having finished taking off his shirt, slowly twisted one of his nipples. Minato, frightened, stared at the gray-haired boy. He was smiling, and it was an evil sort of smile. Minato realized that the boy was planning something, and he was falling right into his trap.  
Minato arched his back, attempting to get away from Pharos, but the other boy gave him a glance that he never seen before; innocent, full of a kid's hope, yet at the same time full of lust.

"Does it hurt? I'm sorry, I can't feel…"

_I can't fall for this_, thought Minato. _Even though he looks like a little boy, there's still a possibility that he isn't just ordinary kid.__I have to be suspicious of his every movement…_

_  
_"I think you want me to stop," Pharos said suddenly. "Do you hate me?"

"… Yes."

"… I see." Pharos smiled, but this time it was just his usual smile. "I have to act quickly, then, so you won't hate me, right?"

"No, I mean—"

It was late, the little boy quickly reached down and removed Minato's pants . He gasped, yet his body couldn't move as he wanted. It felt like he was bonded by a strong rope; unable to do anything, making it difficult even to breath.

Pharos took hold of Minato's cock, rubbing it with his thumb as though didn't care about his victim's condition. Minato could feel himself warming up; seemed the little boy really wasn't ordinary; his movements were too extreme for a boy his apparent age. Pharos continued with the same movement, his fingers just running up and down Minato's penis, massaging it slightly when he got a chance.

It didn't take long before Minato came, dampening the little boy's finger and giving erotic moans. It was only then that he realized he had already been freed from whatever it was that had bound him.

Pharos smiled, licking Minato's semen from his fingers and swallowing. He got down from the bed, watching Minato with great intensity.

"I see you had never done it before."

"You…" Minato gasped, catching his breath. "What is your real intention?"

"Maybe I'm just trying to mess with you."

The little boy's lips curved into that evil smile again.

"But your movement bothered me, so I have to do something to tie you down. I never expected you to come this fast; I didn't even get to feel your skin."

"…Who are you, really?"

Pharos just smiled, not responding to Minato's question. His body began to fade.

"Since I didn't get to feel your skin, I suppose I'll have come another time and try it again, won't I?"

His body continued to fade as he said this, and as soon as he finished speaking he disappeared completely from the room.

Minato just lay back down, breathing deeply.

"What a kid…"

**So? Huh… what do you think of it? I deem it as PWP fic. I really need feedback… review, okay? I'll be glad if you review me.**


End file.
